


Poker Night

by Raveniires



Series: Of Bats and Martians [4]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/pseuds/Raveniires
Summary: Nothing like a few games of poker to make a secret come out.





	Poker Night

Batman sighed deeply, skimming the information on the screen in front of him. He felt fingers stroking up his arm carefully. “J’onn,” he chastised.

All he got in reply was soft, warm reassurance. He tilted his head back, looking up at J’onn’s smiling face. “Too many people on the watchtower right now.”

“No one comes here when it’s not-”

J’onn was interrupted by the door making a loud clang. He slipped away back to his own chair.

“Is this door broken?” Came Diana’s voice. “Batman? J’onn?”

Batman hesitated for a moment, but he manually overrode the lock he had put on the door for exactly that reason. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Diana give the doorway a suspicious look as she walked through it.

“I figured that I’d keep you guys company. I know it’s not fair that you had to take Kara’s shift.”

“We are alright,” J’onn assured her.

“Still.” Diana sat cross legged on the floor. “Flash taught me a card game, I thought we could play.”

A myriad of different frustrating and juvenile games that Wally could have taught her flashed through Batman’s mind and he grimaced.

“What is it?” J’onn asked.

“Poker. The few rounds that I played with him and Shayera were very entertaining.” Diana put a pack of cards on the ground in front of her.

J’onn moved from his seat to sit next to her.

“Of course, we need at least three people to play.” Batman could feel the look that Diana was giving him.

_ Please? _

Batman hunched his shoulders, but sighed, knowing that he couldn’t deny his bond-mate, and went to sit next to J’onn, pulling his cape around himself. “What are we betting with?”

Diana pulled a box of cookies out from behind her and put it on the ground between them with a grin.

“We know who’s losing in the end,” Batman said, giving J’onn a side eyeing look.

“I have some self control,” J’onn defended himself.

Batman didn’t argue, he just took the cards and started shuffling.

 

* * *

 

Five games later and Batman had won all of the remaining cookies from Diana.

“How do you do that?” Diana looked from her cards to Batman’s ones.

J’onn used her distraction as a chance to take another one of the cookies from Batman's winnings.

“Hey, you guys playing poker?” With that, Flash sat down between Diana and Batman. “Can I join?”

Diana looked up at the careful stack of cookies, then to Flash. “Only if you bring more cookies to bet with.”

“I’ll be right back!”

Batman’s cape whooshed back as Flash darted away. He returned a few minutes later with five boxes of cookies. He plopped back down where he was before. “Great! Now, uh, you may have to deal in three more people.”

Batman sighed. Of course.

They divided the cookies seven ways while waiting for the others to arrive. Superman got there first, taking a seat between J’onn and Diana. He was soon followed by Shayera and Green Lantern, who sat together between Diana and Flash. It gave Batman a good enough excuse to scoot closer to J’onn, so that their shoulders were almost touching.

“Now maybe it’s just me, but I don’t think it’s a fair game when I can’t see everyone’s eyes.” Shayera gave Flash and Batman meaningful looks.

Flash hopped up and zipped around the room before dropping back down in his seat and pushing off his mask. “Cameras off and door locked.” He smiled at Batman.

Reluctantly, Batman pulled off his cowl. “Are we ready?”

“Can we do Texas hold 'em?” Superman asked, sounding hopeful.

“No.” Batman began dealing out cards.

 

* * *

 

Five games later and the arguments were in full force.

“There were six aces in the last two games!” Green Lantern put an accusing finger on one of the offending aces.

“Are you counting cards now?” Shayera asked, her tone that of a fistfight waiting to happen.

“It’s a little hard not to notice. Now who’s adding cards to the deck?” He gave Batman a look.

“Are you making an accusation, Lantern?” Batman kept his tone low and dangerous, disguising his amusement.

“Generally speaking, the man who’s winning is the most likely cheater.”

Superman held up his hands. “Now let’s not start something-”

“Everyone’s cheating and we all know it.”

All eyes went to Batman.

“Shayera’s got cards up her pant leg, Flash is swapping cards from the deck when he thinks that no one is looking, J’onn’s a telepath, Superman looks at everyone’s cards, Diana marked all the cards and Green Lantern is counting cards.”

“And you?” Shayera asked, shifting to disguise her card stash better.

Batman raised an eyebrow. “If I told you, you could catch me.”

“Lead lined gloves,” Superman grumbled.

“I do not cheat,” J’onn complained.

“I can feel you peeking.” Batman replied, gathering up the cards to reshuffle them.

“It is not my fault that all of you are so loud when you get a good hand.”

Batman struggled to keep himself from smiling at the amusement he felt from J’onn. “You could at least try.”

_ Oh, but you enjoy the challenge. _

_Of course I do_ , Batman sent back, ignoring the others who were now arguing about who was cheating the most. He looked up at J’onn, giving him a tiny smile. He was wrapped in an intoxicating sense of warmth and happiness, the one that always gave him a languid feeling of ease. He leaned closer to J’onn, the rest of the world fading away in a way it so rarely did.

J’onn tipped his head closer, and the two of them met in a kiss.

A moment later, Flash yelled “Thank god!”

Batman berated himself as he pulled away from the kiss. This wasn’t how he wanted the rest of the League to find out. Dozens of escape plans formed in his mind, half of them involving the Kryptonite he carried in his utility belt. J’onn's mental touch gently eased him back into a more relaxed state of mind again.

He finally looked at the rest of them. Flash was almost bouncing off the walls with his excitement, and the other four were just staring, slack jawed.

Batman burst out laughing, leaning against J’onn who was soon laughing with him. God, he loved the rumbling way the Martian laughed.

Flash sat next to him again, still vibrating a little. “I thought I was gonna explode! This was so much harder not to talk about than I thought!”

“You did well, Wally,” Batman said. “Thank you.”

Flash beamed at the praise.

“I was right! I knew J’onn was in a relationship!” Shayera yelled, pointing to Diana. “You owe me twenty bucks.”

“How did Flash know, but not me?” Superman asked, staring at the two of them in confusion.

“You’re predictable. It’s easy to work around you.” Batman said.

“Especially,” J’onn added, “since we don’t need to speak to communicate.”

“You told me that relationships in the team don’t work,” Diana said, her tone more accusing than usual.

“What else was I supposed to tell you? You weren’t going to believe me if I told you the truth.”

“So how long have you been together?” Green Lantern asked.

Batman looked over to J’onn. “Three years and?”

“Seven months, five days.”

“That would be when-” Green Lantern trailed off, looking thoughtful.

“Etrigan!” Flash said in a sudden moment of realization. He looked at Batman and J’onn. “Wait, really?”

Batman nodded.

“Just after that ordeal with Morgana, yes,” J’onn clarified.

Superman rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, congratulations?”

Batman started dealing out cards. “Don’t make it weird, Clark.”

Superman shut his mouth and picked up his cards.

 _Not so bad_ , came J’onn’s reassurance.

 _Yet_ , Batman qualified.

_ Enjoy it right now, at least. _

He leaned against J’onn and let out a deep sigh. For once, Batman didn’t feel like arguing. J’onn was right, it was okay for now. And maybe that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one, it got a little hectic in the end there, but oh well. And man, am I bad at making these in chronological order, as may soon be seen.


End file.
